


surprise surprise

by Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN
Summary: Smut 😁





	surprise surprise

The inside of the studio was dead silent. Computers sat untouched, the doors were draped closed. Castiel Novak walked down the small narrow hallway towards Dean Winchesters office. His shallow breathing clouded his ears, along with the quickness of his steps. 

Cas’ trench coat swayed open, his arms laid against his sides. Chin up, lips puckered, he came upon Deans office. At first he hesitated as he extended a hand to the door knob. After a deep breath he grabbed a hold of the door knob, a threw the door open. 

His mouth dropped at the sight of Dean leaning back in his chair, his eyes closed. Cas chewed nervously on his bottom lip. Dean was either too deep in thought or fast asleep since he didn't budge as Cas walked closer. The music equipment in the room sat silent, their lights lighting the room gently. 

He suddenly found himself directly in front of Dean, his heart pounding even faster. With ease he slid onto Deans lap. Deans eyes fluttered open, his head fell forward. “Cas…?” He whispered, staring into Cas’ blue eyes. 

Cas shh'd Dean by pressing his index finger against his lips. Dean inhaled a sharp breath, Cas removed the finger to steal a kiss. 

“Cas… “ Deans husky voice repeated. 

Cas slid off of Deans lap, a smile planted on his lips. Slowly Cas unzipped Deans pants, watching as his erection grew tight in his pants. He gripped both sides of the pants pulling them down to Deans ankles. Dean licked his lips with anticipation, watching Cas intently. 

 

“This is… “ Dean started. Cas grinned devilishly, as he thrusted his mouth over the erection. The rough martial rubbed against the roof of Cas’ mouth. 

Dean thrusted his pelvis upwards, the friction creating tight pleasurable tension. He ripped his hands from the arms of the chair, throwing them into Cas’ hair. 

Cas moaned against Deans hard cock, sliding a hand onto his own pants to touch himself. He slid his mouth up to the tip, sucking harder than before. Dean bit his bottom lip tight, thrusting back and forth in Cas’ mouth. 

His head tossed back, loud moans escaped into the room. Just as he reached climax, he leaned forward, hovering over Cas’ head. “Fuck…. “ He whispered as he thrusted forward one last time, the cum leaving a wet puddle in the underwear material. Cas released his grip, jerking hard as he stared into Deans eyes. His mouth fell open, giving Dean the opportunity to steal a kiss. Cas moaned, sliding his hand out of his pants to caress Deans face. 

Locked into a passionate kiss, they slowly pulled away. Both smiled, and chuckled. 

“That was… damn… “ Dean stated holding Cas’ chin with both hands. “Glad to be of assistance.” Replied Cas, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
